


Indulgence

by statuscrows



Series: not the healthiest way to cope [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Chrollo excels at being cruel with kindness.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE dropped this idea into my head months ago so i guess i'm writing more kurokura ficlets

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asks, voice sharp. He's under Chrollo, already hard and spread open as the other man kisses his neck. It's unbearably soft and the tickling sensation feels out of place in their seedy hotel room. He’s been like this all night, slow and purposeful as he takes Kurapika apart. It’s clearly getting worse since he didn’t put a stop to it.

"Kissing you, obviously," Chrollo says. He can't see Chrollo's face but his lips shift as he smiles. There’s amusement in his voice.

Kurapika scowls. "Knock it off. What the hell is up with you tonight?"

"Just trying something out." He takes Kurapika's hand and laces their fingers together. Kurapika's face twitches. He starts to pull out of Chrollo's grip only for Chrollo to pin it down with his weight, keeping their hands laced together.

"Take it easy," Chrollo says. If Kurapika didn't know him, hadn't gotten used to seeking out cruelty in his expression, he might've thought the tenderness there was genuine. "If it'll make you feel better, I'm not really giving you a choice here. Not if you want me to fuck you, which I'm sure you do."

"I'm not in the mood for your games."

"The fact that you're ditching your friends to be here with me says otherwise."

Kurapika lifts his head, ready to end this when Chrollo kisses him. It's too slow and soft with Chrollo’s tongue gentle on his. It's uncomfortable when he's used to the bite of Chrollo's teeth in those rare times when they kiss. He tries to bite his tongue, but Chrollo slips away.

“You’re very tense, did you know that?”

"I don’t care. Will you hurry it up? I don't have all night."

"That's too bad." He sits up, skimming Kurapika's skin with his fingertips. "I want to look at you."

"What are you even talking about?"

Chrollo meets his eyes. He strokes Kurapika’s hand with his thumb. "You're beautiful.”

Kurapika jolts back and his fingers clamp down on Chrollo's. The sincerity in Chrollo's smile slips away for just a second before its back in place like a mask.

"Let me go,” Kurapika says firmly.

Chrollo kisses his stomach. "Have I not told you that before? It's true. You're beautiful."

"Stop saying that."

"I've always thought it." He shifts down the bed and now he’s eye level with Kurapika's cock. "Not just your eyes, but all of you."

"I don’t want to hear that from—" He slips Kurapika's cock into his mouth. Kurapika might've fallen off the bed if Chrollo weren't holding his hip steady. Chrollo's never done this before. No one has. "You... "

Chrollo makes a questioning hum which buzzes around his cock. They're still holding hands, some detached part of his brain notes. Chrollo's left with Kurapika's right. There's no part of him that doesn't feel vulnerable.

Chrollo looks up at him and even with his mouth at the base of Kurapika's cock the corner of his lips is turned up. He lifts his head slowly, sucking as he lets Kurapika out of his mouth. "You look so angry you’d think I was torturing you instead of sucking you off."

Kurapika shakes his head, having difficulty forming his words and Chrollo returns to sucking him. He’s done this for Chrollo before but he’d never reacted like this. Chrollo rarely lost himself during sex and he certainly didn’t dissolve into a sweating shuddering mess. When Kurapika shoves at his head in a silent plea for the teasing to end Chrollo surprises him by relenting easily. He lifts one of Kurapika's legs over his shoulder and leaves a warm kiss on his thigh. Even the feeling of Chrollo finally penetrating him is painless from all the preparation he’s already done.

He came here for the dark bruises that Chrollo had left on his throat the last time, not to be pet and stroked like this. Still Chrollo’s slow thrusts drive a whimper from his throat and he doesn’t have the strength to throw him off.

"That's good," Chrollo says. "You make the sweetest sounds when you're taking my cock."

"S-shut up. Fuck you," Kurapika says. Chrollo cups his face and like a starved man he turns into it, not able to hold back a quiet moan.

"Just like that." Chrollo's smile grows sharper as he lowers his voice. His lips brush Kurapika's cheek. "You feel so good."

"I will end you Chrollo,” he gasps. “I swear to God."

" _Shh_." Chrollo's breath is hot against his ear. He's sure the man’s expression is warped by sadistic glee but his voice is loving as he whispers, "Good boy."

It catches Kurapika off guard, that’s the only thing he can think that explains it. He'd felt himself getting harder under Chrollo's warm attention but those two words do it. They tear through the last of his self-control and send him shuddering untouched into orgasm.

Above him he can hear Chrollo laughing, no trace of his previous gentleness to be seen. Kurapika shuts his eyes, mortified and furious. They both know this is the fastest he’s ever come.

Chrollo lifts their entwined hands to place a kiss on the back of Kurapika’s. “You’re making this much too easy for me.”


End file.
